Caution to the Wind
by SakiHanajima1
Summary: I came to Japan for a fresh start, What do I get, my worst nightmares come to life. Demons don't exist do they? Are they not supposed to be just our bedtime stories, and yet here I am witnessing it for myself. Come along with me as I tell you my story.
1. Chapter 1

This story will contain mild language, nudity, maybe sexual themes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

Okay so I see these stories to where people use themselves as the OC and write what they would do if they was a part of the Yu Yu universe. So I thought what the hell and decided to try it as well.

So this story is going to be me as the character I create. It will be in First Person P.O.V and well, I always have this thing for stories that make Yusuke or Kurama have a sister. Now I'm already writing one like that, with Yusuke having a sister it's called Deep Within.

So I'm going to make this one to where the girl (me) is just a girl that comes in after the series has ended. I don't really like reading stories to where the girl goes from the very beginning of the story to the end of the series, so I'm not going to write one like that. We all know what happens in the anime from the time Yusuke dies till the series ends with them on the beach.

Now I'm not dissing anyone's story for those of you who have done that with an OC added into the mix. Actually there is a lot of stories I have read like that that are really good. For example: **Taming the Fire** by **myself the dreamer** is a good story that follows the anime with an OC character.

This story will take place four years after the anime series ends. Want more detail then continue reading on to the story.

….

Why oh why did I decide to move in the middle of the freaking summer. It is hotter than Satan's balls out right now, (which I'm guessing are really hot since that expression is used a lot to describe heat) and here I am moving into my new house in the middle of June.

What possessed me to do this you ask? Well let's see. My dad recently passed away two years ago so I guess it wasn't that recent, but anyways he died of natural causes so I'm told. If you call a house fire natural causes. He was Japanese and my mother was I have no idea. I don't know who my mother is actually.

She died giving birth to me, yupp it's tragic. I always feel this ugly amount of guilt about killing mama as a baby, not even old enough to understand what was happening, daddy told me she lost to much blood and her heart stopped.

Anyways back on track. I'm moving from the United States to Japan. My father's home country, he has property here that has a nice house and everything. We used to come here every summer for vacation so the house is not an old shabby thing. It is in good shape. Daddy did have a house keeper that took care of it but when he died the keeper quit because I wasn't paying her.

I'm not a bad person, I just didn't find that it made sense to pay someone to go clean and take care of house that I wasn't going to ever use again. Alas a few months ago I decided to move to Japan, my home in the states just wasn't the same without Daddy and the memories were too painful. So I sold daddy's house and my own and used the money to move with.

Since the house hasn't had a regular care taker for over two years its rather ugly at the moment. The grass is way high, the picket fence that surrounds the house has chipped paint and the gate has been kicked down. The house is dusty and smells like dust and moth balls (how I have no idea), and I have to clean all of it by myself.

That brings me back to wondering why I'm doing this in the middle of the damn summer.

I guess I could introduce myself huh. My name is Natasha I'm 23 years old and I'm graduate from some university in states.

Back to me suffering in the heat and making this house livable again. Yes well I have the lawn under control, the grass is only a few centimeters high now and not four feet high. Can you imagine how long it took me mow four foot tall grass. It was only a foot shorter than me, that's right I am exactly 5'0" (no lie that is my true height.) I'm skinny I guess you could say. My max weight is 123 so I have a little meat on my body.

I'm getting off track again. To me it felt like an eternity to cut all that damn grass, to make matters worse. The house sits on 4 acres of land. So there was a lot of high grass that i went weed eater and lawn mower happy on. Did I forget to mention it was HOTT!

After taming the hard I set out to get the house cleaned. I opened the door and I kid you not dust came pouring out like a wave. I had every window open to air it out and the smell of moth balls still wouldn't go away. I swept, mopped, vacuumed, dusted and polished every room in that house, starting in the living room and kitchen. The furniture that was here I had picked up and sent off to get cleaned so I had space to work with.

While I was cleaning one of the bedrooms, oh the house is a three bedroom two bath; I found the source of the moth ball smell. I guess the old house keeper put them in the closets to keep moths from eating the clothes in there. Silly, stinky superstition if you ask me. Daddy's was actually clean compared to the rest of the house, like mine which was filthy. His clothes were still hanging up lad smelled like they just came out of the laundry.

Yes I cried. I laid on his bed that still smelt like him, peppermint with a hint of his after shave, and cried like a baby. After collecting myself I cleaned and kept his room just like it was, no one would use it anyways.

Around four in the afternoon the cleaning company people showed up with the living room furniture and kitchen stuff along with my bed. With my instructions they set everything up to where I wanted it by the time they were done it was 5:30. Seeing as how I haven't eaten all day except an apple for breakfast I was very hungry.

I ordered Chinese take-out and decided to take a shower while waiting; after all I was sweaty and dirty. I guess I forgot to mention that at some point I turned the electricity and water on. The house had central heat & air so in a matter of an hour the house was cooled off.

Showering felt amazing, the feel of being grimy and sticky isn't one of the best feelings in the world. The Chinese food arrived very fast cause as soon as I got out of the shower I heard the doorbell being rang. I hurriedly got dressed in a pair of sweats and a loose grey t-shirt. Toweling most of the water out of my shoulder length brown I let it hang to air dry. Oh I guess I can tell you my eye color too, they are hazel with more green than blue and I have muddy red ring surrounding my pupil and a dark blue ring around my iris(I'm telling the truth eyes are weird looking.)

Opening the door I smiled at the delivery boy. He was obviously still in High School, working as a food delivery boy to save money or to help his family. I paid for the food and thanked him giving him an extra tip and closed the door. My kitchen is moderately sized; it is big enough to fit a table that sits 6 with enough room to move around freely without obstruction. A small window with a little place to have some plants was above the sink, the refrigerator sat to the right of the sink with a foot and half counter space between the two. A dishwasher was to the left of the sink, the counter stretched around in a right angle, the stove sat perpendicular to the fridge. There were a total of 15 cabinets in the kitchen, with a small pantry closet on the other side of the kitchen. The counter top was a white granite marble; the floor was wood (obviously).

Grabbing a bottle of water I sat down at the table to eat my food. Tomorrow I would finish cleaning the other bathroom and bedroom, and go into town to buy some paint to repaint the fence. The other bedroom I was probably going to turn into an art studio, I mean art is what I majored in in college well it was a minor degree I got the major was in culinary that I got my Master's in.

Yes, I am a brainy person. I graduated college in just 4 years with a Master's in culinary and a bachelor's in Art. I love to cook and paint; they are my favorite things to do in the world. Daddy loved my cooking. Next week I was going to go out job hunting, I may have money now from selling the houses but I'm still going to need a job.

Sighing I finished my food and threw it in the trash. I turned the lights off and made sure the windows and doors were locked as I went to my room for the night. It was only 8:15 but I was tired. Flopping on my bed, without bothering to crawl under the covers, my body felt like lead. I snuggled into my pillow and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

How was it?

Those who have read Deep Within, I have not discontinued it. I am still writing it. This story is just a side thing

So let me here your thoughts. Review please,


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH. I only own myself.

* * *

I would like to blame the sunlight blinding me in the eyes woke me up, but the truth is it was my bladder. You know that morning bladder pain you have when you really need to go, but you're so tired you don't want to get up, and the pain just gets more and more intense. You try to ignore it and hope the feeling goes away; it's like a stitch in your side, every time you move it pulls.

After relieving myself I shuffled back into my room to get dressed for the day. Now I should describe what the interior of my new house looks like. I explained the Kitchen yesterday so let's start with the living room. When you walk in the front door you are greeted by a small hallway that is about six foot in length and three foot wide.

The living room was pretty big, about 16 x 16 I think is what it measured out to be. It has a couch, a love seat and a huge recliner. The couch and love seat sit in a right angle of each other with a side table separating them. The recliner is parallel to the love seat. The couch and love seat are black, the recliner is grey. A TV sat in the middle of an entertainment center that held a collection of music and pictures. A fireplace was nestled on far side behind the love seat. The kitchen door was directly behind the recliner, the hallway that led to two of the bedrooms and one of the bathrooms was three feet from the fire place. The 3 doors are as follows. The first door is the one that is going to an Art studio, across from it is the bathroom, and next to the bathroom is my room. They have a door that connects them so two doors lead to the bathroom.

(I know this is boring to read just bear with me) The other bedroom and bathroom is located on the other side of the kitchen. This bedroom is Daddy's.

There is a mirror hanging up in the hallway across from my bedroom under it is a dresser table thing that will play host to a vase of flowers. Once the moving truck gets here I am going to hang pictures up in the hallways and living room of different nature scenes, and of course pictures of me and my dad. The biggest picture is going to be above that fireplace it is of a waterfall cascading into a river. I painted that one myself and daddy said it was important that it was displayed to the open public.

I got dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a tank top, because it was freaking hot outside remember. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail after brushing it out of course. For some reason I have a thing about colored socks. So I pulled on a pair of black and purple socks and slipped on my dirty tennis shoes that were also black.

It was 8:45 in the morning, the moving truck with all my stuff from the States was scheduled to arrive at around 11:30 so I had three hours till they got here. Grabbing my purse from the side mantle in the living room I left the house, making sure to lock the door on my way out.

Now I love my car. It is a red Suzuki, very sleek and girly looking. You would think living in Tokyo you wouldn't need a car right? Well I live in the outskirts of the city. In the rural areas of the city, so I have to drive a couple of miles to get to the city. The neighborhood I live in is pretty scarce with people. There is only six houses on the stretch of road. The side of the road my house is on has woods not even 300 feet from the road. So my back yard is close to the woods. Of the six houses they are a few blocks apart. apart and only three of them are inhabited. The house next door to mine is about a two blocks away and it's the only one with someone living in it besides another one that is on the opposite side of the road about a mile down the drive.

Confusing? I know, picture a stretch of road about three miles long. The first two houses are empty on either side of the road. They are spaced about a two blocks apart. The right side is lined with forestry behind the houses. Go another mile and you have two more houses, again spaced the same, only this time the one on the left has someone living in it. Go another mile and you come to mine and my neighbor's house. You will pass mine first, both of these houses are on the left side of the road. The right side has land for sale buts that's about it. My neighbor's house is a large two story with a huge fence like hedge surrounding the property.

I guess all the houses are large. Mine is about 2800 square feet. Yeah its large and only one story, what can I say Daddy owned his own shipping company, he was rich. I resigned all rights to the company over to his trusted partner when daddy died. I wanted nothing to do with it, I never knew it but daddy had a bank account set up for me that I didn't know about. In my daddy's will he gave all his belongings to me even the company, but I gave it to Carl.

Okay back on track. I drove to the city to buy some white paint for the fence. Exiting the freeway I made my way through the crowded streets and then just drove around, because I had absolutely no idea where to go. I forgot where everything was here okay; it has been a few years. After driving around for another hour I pulled over in front of what looked like a flower shop. Climbing out of the car I walked up to the front door but stopped short to look at a cart of Fuchsia's, Gladiolus's and Azalea's they smelled absolutely gorgeous.

A different cart had another assortment lilies and peonies. "Wow, who would have thought these types of flowers would grow this type of year." I mused out loud running my finger along the petal of a Calla lily.

"You can make just about anything grow if you know the secret of how to make them live." A voice spoke from behind me.

Turning my head I seen a man with long red hair pulled back into a low ponytail and the most exotic emerald greens eyes I have ever seen. He had a water can in his left hand and pair of gardening shears in the other.

"Is that right? Tell me what is the secret then to making plants grow and live out of their season?" I asked raising an eyebrow at this pretty boy in front of me.

He gave me a smile and set aside his watering can and shears and walked over to where I was standing. He extended his hand and caressed the petals almost lovingly. "Why love and devotion is the secret. Any plant can survive in any place if given the proper care and attention." He informed glancing down at me.

I stared at the plants for a second longer before withdrawing my hand and dropping to my side. "Indeed." I agreed halfheartedly.

The man stared at me for a minute before going back to pick up his watering can and shears again. "I have more flowers inside if you would like to see them." He informed me walking into the shop.

I looked at the plants once more as a thought struck me. I followed the man inside the shop and froze in the door. It was like I stepped into a miniature tropical paradise. Awestruck I looked around the shop in amazement.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I heard a female voice speak to me from my right.

I looked over to see a young woman with light brown hair and blue eyes. She had an apron on that said the name of the flower shop on it. The store was called _Floral Paradise_. She dusted her hands off on her apron and I noticed her slightly swollen belly. She looked to be about 5 months pregnant.

"Hi my name is Etsuko." The women said extending her hand in greeting.

i shook Etsuko's hand and gave the women a smile. "I'm Natasha, I recently moved back to japan and I'm kind of lost." I said shyly looking back around the shop. "The shop is very beautiful."

I moved to look at a display of roses and smiled. Roses are my favorite flowers; their beauty is something that nothing can ever be compared to. I traced a white rose gently with my finger tip, moving down the rub its stem. As if it was reacting to my touch I swear it bent backwards a smidge for me to have better access to its stem.

Etsuko came up beside me and silently watched the rose move and bend around my finger. She turned her eyes down to glance at me before looking back at the rose. "They say that flowers can tell when a gentle and pure spirit is around them, they will act in kindness and move to the owners will." Etsuko informed me picking a dead leave up out of the display and throwing it in a nearby trash can.

"Now you said you lost, may I be of some help?" she asked smiling kindly at me.

I took my hand away from the rose, which looked to be pouting with a loss of contact from me, and turned to look at Etsuko completely. She was a tall woman, Maybe 5'7" at the least. Her gentle blue eyes held a lot of emotion in them, at the moment they were full of joy. Looking down at her stomach I could see why she was so happy.

Etsuko placed her hand on her stomach and gently rubbed it. "I see you noticed my pregnancy, at only four months I already look about seven months." She said with a hint of sadness.

"That just means your baby is growing healthily." I said with a smile. "A woman who shows early during her pregnancy looks more radiant to me, don't think of you as fat but a suspecting mother with a growing healthy baby." I told her hopefully giving her some reassurance.

Etsuko smiled at me before caressing her stomach again. "I'll keep that in mind"

I cleared my throat and sighed. "I'm actually looking for a department store. I moved into my old house here and the fence needs to be repainted."

"A department store? There is one around the corner from here. It's called Woollies Paint n Things." The man from earlier said coming out of nowhere and making me jump. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you." He apologized with a smile.

"It's okay, umm around the corner?" she asked looking out the window of the shop.

"Yes you can't miss it." The man said "I'm Shuichi, Etsuko's husband and owner of the shop."

"Hi, I'm Natasha." I told him shaking his hand, the moment my hand touched his I felt an electrical shock run up my arm. I pulled my hand back quickly and looked up at him in shock.

His face remained impassive but his eyes had wonder in them. "Natasha? That's an unusual name." Shuichi stated his voice calm and collected as if nothing just happened.

"I'm originally from America." I told him wishing I could escape his calculating gaze.

"America! Oh wow, bet that was an exciting move. You speak Japanese fluently though?" Etsuko said breaking whatever spell Shuichi had on me. I looked at her and shrugged.

"My dad was from here. He moved to America when he met my mother there when he was on a business trip. He just thought that it would be a good idea for me to know both my heritages." I explained.

"That's good. Did your father stay in America with your mom?" Etsuko asked

I don't know if it was because I cringed at her question or if it was the over welling sadness that clouded my eyes, but Etsuko gasped and shuffled forward to touch my arm. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me."

I looked up at the woman and sighed. "Both of my parents are dead." I told her in a flat moving out of her reach. "Thanks for giving me directions, Have a nice day." I said giving them a short bow before making a hasty retreat.

Climbing in my car I took a deep breath to collect myself before starting the ignition and driving off to find the department store and hopefully get home before the moving truck got there.

...With Etsuko and Kurama...

"Kurama, there is something strange about that girl." Etsuko said watching Natasha drive off. She turned to find her husband standing beside the roses that Natasha was looking at earlier. "They reacted to her as well."

Kurama nodded at his wife's assessment and touched his plants to get there thoughts of the girl. "She is strange indeed." He mumbled forwarding his brows at the energy signature that lingered on the roses. "Though I felt nothing from her, she left a hint of spiritual energy on the roses."

Etsuko sighed and moved to wrap her arms around Kurama. "Don't read too much into it okay. You'll probably never see her again." She told him giving him a light squeeze and releasing him to back to what she was doing earlier.

"You right as always Etsuko." Kurama said turning to look at Etsuko.

"Of course I am, now hurry up and get back to work mister. We are having dinner at Yusuke's tonight and we don't want to be late."

Kurama chuckled and placed a light kiss on Etsuko's cheek before returning to his work.

Only if they knew that they would indeed meet Natasha again.

* * *

So we get to meet Kurama and his wife Etsuko. Yes later I explain how the two meet and get together.

I look forward to hearing from you readers.

Review :)


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry it has taken so long to post another chapter on this story or Deep Within. My computer crashed a month and half ago and everything was erased. All the chapters for both stories were GONE. I lost so much interest in writing that I couldn't even get on _FanFiction_ to even read stories. I'm back now and should have Deep Within updated in the next week.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

So I guess I just have amazing timing or there was a divine providence over time looking out for me, but I made it back to the house with enough time to put away all the groceries and supplies that I bought. My cabinets and Ice box was now semi-full. I just bought some essential things for tonight's dinner and morning's breakfast, before going outside I made a quick, light lunch and headed out to wait for the moving people to get here.

I was mixing my paint when the movers drove up. A big U-Haul trailer was being pulled by a truck, I waved at them and set my stuff aside to meet them in my drive way. Why is it that the guys that always help move are these big burly men with huge muscles and they always were really tight shirts?

The two guys that got out of the truck were all muscle and tight shirts. Smiling politely I shook their hands and introduced myself to burly one and two.

"Where would you like everything ma'am?" Burly two asked looking up at my house in wonder.

"Um actually, I was wondering if you could just leave the trailer here and let me handle all the unloading and everything myself?" I asked giving them another sweet smile.

"Ma'am there is a lot of heavy stuff that you asked to be moved and not to be rude, but you want is able to move by yourself." Burly one said looking at my 5 foot stature over in apprehension.

I placed my hands on my hips and gave them a disapproving glare. "I never said I was unloading it myself, I have someone coming to help me."

Burly number 2 looked at his partner and shrugged. "Al right ma'am, we'll un- hitch the trailer for you. If your friend doesn't come and help you like your saying you can always call the shop and we will come back and help you."

I nodded and watched as they disconnected the trailer from the truck. Burly one brought a clip board with the paper work on it over for me to sign. Handing it back he nodded and placed it in the truck.

"Just call when you're done with the trailer and we will come and get it. Have a nice day ma'am." Burly one said and they climbed into their little truck and pulled out of my drive way and disappeared down the road.

I looked at the U-Haul trailer and groaned. What have I gotten myself into now? I knew how I would be getting everything inside I would just have to wait till it was dark to do it. I didn't want anybody reporting that I was doing abnormal, unusual things; I really didn't feel like running from the men in white coats.

Picking my paint can, brushes and stripper up I lugged them to the outside portion of the outside fence to begin repainting the white wood. I would have to strip the old paint off first and then apply the new coat.

Sighing I set her stuff down and began applying the stripper to the first post. This was going to take me forever to do. At least I loved to paint though; it was one of my many hobbies that I loved doing. My father loved my paintings and would sometimes hang them up in his office at work or around the house, in his study.

One of my other hobbies that I loved doing is playing the piano too; the sound of the piano relaxes me to no end when I play. Painting out classed the piano though, for hours and hours I could sit and paint whatever came to my mind.

Now I guess I forgot to retell you all this but it is friggin hot outside, so I'm still in shorts and a tank top. Perfect clothes for hot weather, you can't get any more comfortable in such weather unless you're in a swim suit or naked, and I'm pretty sure that is illegal in public.

I didn't know how long I was painting for but when I looked up I noticed the sun was about a few hours from setting, it was late afternoon almost dusk. Checking my watch it read 3:35, how could time just slip away like that? Sighing I started to pack up my painting materials, looking at my fence I took into account that I painted a lot more than I thought. The whole left side was done and half of the front was stripped of the old, flaky white paint. Now I know that doesn't seem like a lot to be done in a 4 hour time frame, but you have understand just how big my fence is.

All I wanted at the current moment was a nice hot shower, my clothes were soaked in sweat and I'm pretty sure I smelt like I haven't showered in a week. I picked up my paint cans and brushes and started to walk through my gate when I heard someone yell my name.

Turning towards the voice a black car stopped at the edge of my driveway. Etsuko was leaning out of the passenger side window smiling at me; I could see Shuichi behind the steering wheel. I set my paint stuff down and cautiously walked over to their car.

"What a surprise to see you here Natasha. You're the one living in this house?" Etsuko asked looking up towards the house before turning her eyes back to mine.

I nodded and glanced back as well. "My dad used to own it; we would stay here when his business trips brought him to Japan. Since I fired the cleaning crew that used to take care of the house when my father passed away, it needs some remodeling and landscaping done." I explained looking at the house itself.

The paint was old and needed to be replaced, the windows needed a good replacement, and the shingles on the roof were loose and worn. The lawn was mowed but it was dead, any flower beds that were there were now withered old plants. The sidewalk and driveway could be replaced with new concrete.

"It's going to take a lot of work to get it back to looking how it is supposed to. I guess it's a good thing I love a challenge." I said with a small smile on my face.

Etsuko regarded the house once more, glancing at my paint cans and brushes to the house. "What's in there?" she asked pointing at the U-Haul trailer.

"Oh um, it's a bunch of stuff I have to take inside the house. Things I brought from America, some furniture and stuff." I said nonchalantly shrugging in indifference.

Etsuko's eyes widened. "You're going to do it all by yourself? Don't they have people to do that for you?"

"Yeah they do but I sent them away, I can handle moving a few items." It wasn't a total lie.

Etsuko stared at me for a few seconds, her gaze analyzing. She turned to Shuichi and whispered something to him, her smile made me nervous when she turned back to look at me.

"We are going to a friend's house tonight to have dinner, I know that you have more than a little bit of stuff to move." She said her smile ever present. "How about we come and help you tomorrow finish up moving and painting."

My first reaction was to tell her no, I could not have people I didn't know wasting their time on me. "That's okay you don't need to do that. I don't want to bother you or anyone else."

"Nonsense." Etsuko said waving her hand at me. "Besides I know a great architect that can do all the landscaping and remodeling. Our friends will be more than happy to help, provided there is food that is. It will be a lot easier and faster if you let us help you. "

I shook my head at this flabbergasting women, she wasn't going to take no for an answer. I turned my head to gaze at the sinking sun and watched as the sky turned different shades of orange, yellow and red. Sighing in defeat I turned back to Etsuko and smiled.

"Okay fine. You're not going to take no for an answer anyways." I said

Etsuko's smile widened. "Great, I'll talk to Keiko tonight and we will collaborate on lunch and what not for tomorrow. You want have to make anything if you don't want to. Um I would say expect us around what…9:00?" She asked turning to look at Shuichi.

"That should be a good time." He replied putting the car into gear.

"Alright expect us around 9:00 tomorrow morning then. Goodbye Tasha." Etsuko gave me one last smile before rolling up her window and driving away. I watched them turn into the house with the 6 foot hedge and laughed. "Of course that is their home."

Picking my paint cans back up I carried them to the garage to put away. Other than my car the only thing left in the garage was an old bicycle, tools, a tread mill (?), and a table full of blueprints. My father's work of course, he built the house here in Japan and the one back home in America.

Sighing I shut the light off and closed the garage door, I guess America wasn't home anymore, Japan was my new home. Going inside my house I couldn't help but feel homesick for America. Waking up to the smell of coffee and whatever breakfast my father would make.

I made a quick dinner and then went upstairs to take a shower. I pulled a towel around my body and walked to my room, letting the towel drop I stared at my naked form in the full length mirror by my dresser. Taking a deep breath a whispered a few words and the true form of my body appeared, after examining the scars I knew were laden up my skin I scoffed in disgust and whispered again, the scars disappeared.

I pulled a pair of undergarments on with some shorts and a tank top to sleep in. Might as well get some sleep before whatever hell I was going to experience tomorrow. Sighing I pulled the covers up over my head and curled into a ball, sleep found me quickly and I drifted off into the nightmares that plagued my dreams.

* * *

Yeah its short but its better than nothing.

So its seems Tasha has some secrets. Stay tuned to find out more!

I want to thank everybody that has reviewed, favoriteD, and that is following this story you are all AWESOME!

Until next time.


End file.
